Cousin Stevie
by Zoe Potter
Summary: Double-D's cousin, Stevie, is a total Nazz. Kind, considerate, and even cute. And when Stevie comes to visit for the summer, she gives Nazz competition. Read to find out what happens! Stevie's Chapter up -please review!
1. Chapter 1: Stevie

CHAPTER ONE: stevie, saturday 11:57 a.m.  
  
I looked out my window and cringed. I can't believe Mom and  
Dad are doing this to me! I thought to myself, Why? Mom doesn't  
even like her sister and brother-in-law. Why should I? I mean really -  
why?!?  
  
Let me back up and explain my mood... It's June now and I'm  
on an airplane to visit my going on a vacation on my own (I have to  
admit, that is a nice thought). Mom and Dad decided to go on a cruise  
(they actually got time off!!!), but my mom and dad set this all up for  
me, so I had no choice but to come. Ugh! And it's not like it's a  
week, oh no. It's the whole summer. And also, it's not like it's  
anywhere fun! It's my Aunt and Uncle (my only Aunt and Uncle)'s  
house in Peach Creek. It's not like they're bad or anything. Oh no -  
JUST THAT THEY NEVER SEEM TO BE HOME AND WOULD DIE  
WITHOUT POST-IT NOTES!!! I'm dead serious, that's how my Aunt,  
Uncle, and Cousin Edward communicate.  
  
And another thing -Edward. What a dork he is! His name is  
Edward (note: one 'd') but he goes by Edd (note: two 'd's). I'm sorry,  
but that's kinda weird.   
  
Also, I've NEVER met him, my aunt, or my uncle. Though I  
know all about them, I've still never met them. The only reason I  
know anything is because of all my parent's complaining about them;  
post-it notes and all. And because I email Edd -which my parents  
make me do, it's their way of 'keeping in touch'. Not to mention my  
cousin can't even write a decent email! Here's how his last one was  
(I've memorized it because of its dang lameness):  
  
  
"To: CoffeeFreek@yahoo.com  
From: DSquared@hotmail.com  
Subject: Trip  
  
Dear Stephanie,"  
  
Dude, he calls me Stephanie! Hello? All my friends call me Stevie!!!   
NOT NICE! Every time he does, I call him Edward. Hee hee. Even  
the littlest revenge is sweet!  
  
"I am ever-so looking forward to your visit. It shall be very  
intriguing! We'll ('we' being my friends Ed, Eddy, and myself)"  
  
  
Dude, how weird is that? His best friend's names are Ed and Eddy.   
Ed, Edd, and Eddy? WEIRD! No wonder he goes by 'Edd', Ed  
already had his name!  
  
"be there to pick you up at the airport in time, no need to worry little  
cousin!"  
  
Another thing -little cousin? Hello??? I'm only six days younger than  
him!!!  
  
"With love,  
Double-D"  
  
Also, he goes by 'Double-D'! How lame is that? He tells me that's  
because of Ed having his name. I actually wrote him back, asking if  
that stood for 'Double Dork' and he said no. Oh well, that's what I'll  
call him! Hee hee.  
  
"We'll be landing in five minutes," A voice said over the  
intercom while the seat belt sign went on. I looked at the sign and  
then back to outside. 


	2. Chapter 2: DoubleD

Ooops... I forgot a disclaimer last two chapter thingies... Anyways, I do NOT own EE&E...  
It I did, I highly doubt I'd be sitting here typing up a story just to post on the  
internet. Oh well, enjoy!  
  
CHAPTER 2: edd, saturday 12:03 p.m.  
  
"Remind me again Sockhead why we are here," Eddy said to  
me as we waited in the terminal.  
  
I rolled my eyes and said, "For the fifth time Eddy, we are here  
to pick up my cousin Stephanie. She's our age and will be visiting me  
for the summer."  
  
"It's a perfectly good Saturday! And you know what Double-D?   
WE'RE WASTING IT ON YOUR DANG COUSIN!"  
  
"Fine," I frowned. "Go home then."  
  
Ed smiled blankly, "Buttered toast Double-D!!!"  
  
"Have you ever met her?" Eddy inquired, ignoring my 'going  
home' statement.  
  
I shook my head, "No, but we email each other and we  
exchange Christmas pictures every year."  
  
Eddy nodded while Ed looked amazed, "Wow! Very high-tech  
Double-D!"  
  
I smiled, "As intriguing as it might be, yes Ed. I do use the  
internet once in a while. Only on the insistence of Mother may I add."  
  
"What does she look like?" Eddy asked.  
  
"Um... red hair, braces, glasses, and freckles in the last  
Christmas picture."  
  
"Oh," Eddy said. "Any interests?"  
  
"Music, computers, and running," I said while I wondered, Why  
is he so interested? "Why do you care?" I asked out of curiosity.  
  
Eddy leaned against a decorative pillar and looked upset. He  
then murmured, "Why waste the money on taxi fare when we could  
be buying jawbreakers?"  
  
"To be nice to Double-D's cousin Eddy!" Ed smiled, pointing up  
a finger as to prove he had a point.  
  
"It is my parents money Eddy," I added disturbed. Like I'd make  
my cousin walk home! Ha, I'd rather it be Eddy!  
  
"Plane Number Two Forty-five arriving! Plane number Two  
Forty-five at Gate 32!" a voice announced through the airport.  
  
I looked at the post-it note my parents wrote for me.  
  
"Dearest Edward,  
  
Today your cousin, Stephanie, shall arrive. Please be at the  
airport at 12:05 p.m. for her arrival. Her Plane Number is Two Forty-  
five and it'll be at Gate 32. Sorry to put this on you so fast!  
Love,   
Your Parents"  
  
I looked at Eddy, "That's Stephanie's flight!"  
  
"Whoop-dee-doo," he muttered, waving his hand around.  
  
"I'm excited Double-D!" Ed jumped up and down.  
  
"Me too Ed," I said nervously (do not ask me why). "Me too." 


	3. Chapter 3: Eddy

Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews!!! Sorry I didn't clarify  
Stevie was a girl... Anyways, thanks again!  
  
Also, it's hard doing a chapter from the point of view of Eddy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own EE&E... Or anything else special like. If  
I did, I assume you would've heard of Zoe Potter by now... Tee hee.  
Anywhoo, here's Chapter 3!!!  
  
  
CHAPTER 3: eddy, saturday 12:07 p.m.  
  
"Me too Ed," Double-D said. "Me too."  
  
"Edd!" a voice suddenly called out.  
  
Ed's head snapped up while Edd looked over and said, "Stephanie!!!"  
  
A girl came over towards up. Boy was she beautiful. From  
what Double-D told me, she sounded like a nerd! No offense to  
them... She had shoulder-length orangish hair (like the shade of  
Sarah, Ed, or Kevin's -does that make her annoying too? Then again,  
Monobrow's only annoying at times), blue eyes, a long sleeve t-shirt  
that was the same shade of blue as her eyes -with an orange stripe,  
and black shorts. Her ears had even been pierced multiple times.   
Not too much to look weird -it actually looked good. The silver hoops  
and studs matched the wires and brackets in her mouth. She was  
gorgeous. I'm talking gorgeous! Like more than Nazz even -and  
she's gorgeous too! "Hey Edward!" she smiled slightly towards her  
cousin.  
  
Edd's eyes bugged out, "I do prefer Edd or Double-D."  
  
Her smile widened, "I do prefer Stevie."  
  
Ed looked confused, "Your name's Edward Double-D?"  
  
"Uh, yeah Lumpy," I rolled my eyes. "Just like your name and  
mine. We're all Edwards."  
  
"Oooooooh," Ed said amazed. "Mine too!"  
  
Stevie (as she liked to be called) looked at us all and then at  
Edd, "Is he okay?" She pointed to Ed.  
  
"Oh yes," Sockhead reassured her. "He acts like that at times  
with the possibility of his low i.q."  
  
"Oh..." she said trying to understand. "So, if he's Ed -or  
Lumpy," she pointed at Ed. "And you're Edd -two 'd's mind you," she  
pointed at Sockie. "Then you're probably Eddy," she pointed down  
(dang my shortness -or the fact she's her cousin's height!) at me.  
  
I smiled and turned on my charm, "Of course. At your service."  
  
She frowned, "Okay then." She then turned to Double-D,  
"Should we get my bags maybe?"  
  
Edd nodded and then motioned towards her carry-ons. Jeez! I  
didn't even notice them. There was a bag and a really big black case  
with something in it. It also had a hecka of a lot of stickers on it -like  
bumper stickers. Kinda cool if you ask me!  
  
"What the heck is that?" I asked.  
  
"Um... my carry on bag," she said.  
  
"No," I responded. I tapped that case (it was like my height  
standing up). "This..."  
  
"Oh," Stevie laughed. "That's my sax." (A/N: I couldn't resist not  
letting Stevie play the tenor! Tee hee... I guess I based on myself to  
some extent. Anyways...)  
  
Ed stared at her, "Sax-a-ma-phone?"  
  
"Intriguing!" Edd smiled. Man, do I hate his brainy mode.   
"What kind?"  
  
She smiled, "Tenor."  
  
I grinned as we started walking, "I can be a tenor."  
  
"I could too," she huffed while she turned to her cousin. "Didn't  
I already tell you that cous'?"  
  
"Yes you did Stevie," Double-D thought. "Well half of it at least,  
I knew you played the saxophone. I just didn't know what kind. I must  
admit, I assumed alto since it would probably be the one to fit your  
structure."  
  
She laughed, "If I were shorter, I would be playing alto!"  
  
We were at the baggage claim. I thought for a moment and  
then said, "Hey Stevie, why don't you and Monobrow get your bags  
while Edd and I stay here with your carry-on and sax?"  
  
She looked confused, "Um... is Ed 'Monobrow'?"  
  
Ed nodded, "At your service -heh heh."  
  
Stevie nodded and then she and Ed headed off. I turned to  
Sockie-Head. "Double-D -your cousin is cute! C-U-T-E!!!"  
  
Edd looked quite disturbed while he said under his breath, "I do  
know how to spell 'cute' quite well Eddy. Thank you all the same."  
  
"Didn't you say she had glasses?" I asked, ignoring his dang  
rudeness.  
  
Double-D shrugged, "Things change Eddy. Maybe she got  
contacts. I mean, truly!" 


	4. Chapter 4: Stevie

Hey guys! Once again, thank you so much for the reviews!  
  
This chapters from Stevie's point of view... Sorry it's a little  
short though...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own EE&E -do you?  
  
  
CHAPTER 4: stevie, saturday 12:19 p.m.  
  
"If I were shorter, I would be playing the alto!" I said to Edd,  
talking about my sax.  
  
Then Eddy asked, "Hey Stevie, why don't you and Monobrow  
get your bags while Edd and I stay here with your carry-on and sax?"  
  
I frowned, and asked, "Is Ed 'Monobrow'?"  
  
"At your service -heh heh," Ed nodded.  
  
I nodded while Ed and I walked off. I turned to Ed, "Is Eddy  
always that... um -short?"  
  
Ed smiled, "Oh yes little cousin of Double-D's!" Hello? SIX  
DAYS! Any ways, Ed continued, "He doesn't grow that fast. Eddy is  
always shorter than Double-D and me!!!"  
  
"Oh..." was all I could say. Yeah! As in 'oh man'. I meant  
temper -not height! Eddy so far seemed like some dorky that thought  
he was a total hot-shot while Edd, well, seemed fairly normal. A little  
carried away with words at times, but normal. And the other Ed...   
He's just a totally different story. A little out there, but I think his heart  
is in the right place.  
  
We were at the baggage claim and I was scanning every bag  
with my eyes while talking to Ed. "Do you like buttered toast?" he  
asked.  
  
I stared at him and then said, "Uh -yeah. I guess. But with  
sugar and cinnamon as well."  
  
"Not just butter and toast?" he frowned. Boy, was this guy  
weird.  
  
I smiled half-harted, "At times, yes Ed. I do."  
  
He took me totally by surprise and gave me a hug, "Nice little  
cousin of Double-D's!"  
  
He let go, while I tried to catch my breath -he squeezed so hard!   
I saw one of my bags go by and I pointed. Pretty soon we had all my  
bags and we were "on the road to the cul-de-sac"! At least that's how  
Shrimpy (Eddy) put it. 


	5. Chapter 5: Kevin

Howdy y'all! Once again, thank you so much for the reviews! Please  
keep on readin' and reviwin' (I need your opinions!)...  
  
Okay, here's a Kevin Chapter (whoop-ee ((He and Double-D RULE)) )...  
  
Disclaimer: I am sorry to report I do not own EE&E or anything else  
special like that.  
  
  
CHAPTER 5: kevin, saturday 1:15 p.m.  
  
"Hey Rolf!" I yelled to my best friend. "I'm open!"  
  
"Yes Kevin, you are!" He yelled, kicking the soccer ball my way.  
  
"Sweet pass dude!"  
  
As I kicked the ball back, he said, "Thanks!" He then caught  
the ball and kicked it up and started dribbling it like the pros! What a  
dang show-off. Oh well, he was pretty fun to watch show-off. That is  
if you must watch one show-off. "Watching Rolf, Kevin?" he asked  
with a grin.  
  
"Yeah," I said, even though I wasn't really paying attention  
because a yellow cab pulled into the cul-de-sac. I ran towards Rolf,  
who had the ball in in his hand, by his hip, watching too. "Who the  
heck rides in a cab?" I asked him.  
  
"Rolf does not know. You see, in Rolf's old country, we don't  
drive cabs. No no! That we do not..." Rolf kept going and going. I  
wasn't paying attention because Dork, Dork, and Dorky got out of the  
car, unloading bags from the trunk.  
  
But it wasn't them that caught my eye -it was the girl.  
  
She was beautiful. Dude! She was so beautiful I don't know  
how to describe her!!! Just gorgeous! Like more than my ex-  
girlfriend Nazz. Okay, not really girlfriend; but 'girlfriend'. But we  
decided we didn't like each other anymore last month and we've been  
'broken up' for a while. Actually, it was her idea. She told me she  
liked somebody else and she had to raise the nerve to tell them.   
Anyways,Nazz was beautiful too. Just not as much as this one. No  
where near.  
  
"Ed!" the girl half yelled, half laughed at Ed as he grabbed a  
black case with a lot of stickers on them. "Watch it!" and with that,  
she jumped up, got a hold of the case, and sat on it. Eddy laughed  
while Ed dragged some other bag up Double-D's driveway while Edd  
himself looked horrified while the girl sat on a long, black box. I  
looked at it closer -it was like the size of a steamer-trunk! Humongo.   
I looked closer at the stickers. They said stuff like 'Greenpeace' and  
'Save the Whales!'. Dude, what was she -a vegan? If so, that's still  
cool. But the stickers... The stickers were like funky bumper stickers  
-but you know what? They were cool!!! Edd started talking and she  
laughed. Did I mention it was a beautiful one? Well, dude, it was.  
  
"You interested in this girl as well as Rolf?" Rolf asked.  
  
"Sure," I said not paying attention.  
  
Rolf stared at me and said, "Dear me. Please excuse Rolf's  
action here." He then slapped me in the face and got my attention.   
"There we go Kevin."  
  
I felt dizzy, "Sorry about that dude."  
  
Rolf rolled his eyes, "Rolf insists we go meet this pretty girl."  
  
I stood up straight, as my normal self, "No! I'm not ready!!!"  
  
"Oh really," Rolf muttered as he dragged me towards Double-  
D's house where the three Eds and the chick were standing -the cab  
had already left.  
  
"Good afternoon Rolf, Kevin," Double-D greeted us. "May I  
introduce you to my cousin?" He motioned to the girl sitting on the  
black case.  
  
"Hi," she said. "I'm Stevie," she put out her hand to shake.  
  
Rolf bowed, "My pleasure." He then laid a wet one on her hand.   
  
"Um..." Stevie looked as horrified as her cousin did earlier.   
Also -how could such a cutie be related to such a dork? "Nice to  
meet you... Rolf."  
  
Rolf bowed again while Stevie started looking sick.  
  
"My pleasure," she stuck out her hand and shook mine. Stevie  
then wiped her hand on her shorts. Ed came out of the house and  
started to take Stevie's seat with him. "Dude! Ed!!!" she screamed.   
She looked mad. "Let me take this!!!" she grabbed the box and its  
handle and got going.   
  
That was until I asked her, "Dude? What's in that steamer-  
trunk?"  
  
Eddy, who I totally had been ignoring before, answered, "It's a  
saxophone Kevin. Get a life."  
  
Stevie just stared at him while Edd said, "Now please Eddy. Be  
kind!"  
  
"The instrument?" Rolf asked. Stevie nodded. "Wow!" was all  
Rolf could utter.  
  
I thought, A saxophone? A dork, and only a dork, plays an  
instrument. But she's so cute! I really hoped she wasn't a dork. I  
then remembered there are more than one type of sax. "What kind?"  
I blured.  
  
She smiled a mouth full of metal (somehow that was cuter on  
her versus Jimmy -maybe the no headgear ((or was it retainer  
(((dude! I don't know!))) )) ), "Tenor." And with that, she went on  
inside. 


	6. Chapter 6: Ed

Howdy doo Mr. Moos! And Ms./Mrs. Moos if you wanna be proper. Anyways,  
thank you guys some much for reviewing! I actually have ten! Jeez luweez,  
I seriously didn't think it would take that long. I'm just doin' this  
for fun, and I hope you guys are enjoying this. Keep reviewin' -please!  
  
Here's an Ed Chapter...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own EE&E... I mean -c'mon, I don't even own my own  
sax! Though I do own my own clarinet. *BIG GRIN*  
  
  
CHAPTER 6: ed, saturday 1:27p.m.  
  
Double-D's cousin Stevie smiled and said, "Tenor." She then  
went into the house.  
  
"Wait!" I said, following her.  
  
"Ed!" Eddy said. "Give her space." I just stared at him. "I'll go  
check." He then made a run for it towards the house.  
  
"No you don't mister," I yelled following.  
  
Double-D looked furious, "Give her her own personal space!   
Be gentlemen!!!" He then grabbed a hold of Eddy's shirt and then  
mine. This reminded me of a time Evil Tim planned to get a hold of  
some people. But that has nothing to do with this! Heh heh. Any  
ways...  
  
"Um... why do you say this Double-D-Ed-Boy?" Rolf asked.  
  
Kevin nodded, "Yeah... Why Double-Dork?"  
  
Double-D rolled his eyes, "Because you men have fallen for my  
cousin. All you want to do is flirt with her." He shook his head, "Not  
acceptional. Not at all."  
  
Kevin raised his eyebrows and started to say something until  
Stevie stuck her head out of her cousin's house, "Um... Edd?"  
  
"Ya???" I asked.  
  
She blushed, "Er sorry Ed. I meant Double-D." Stevie paused,  
"Or you. Or anybody..."  
  
"Um... Stephanie? What is it that you want to know?" Double-  
D asked.  
  
She frowned and stepped out of the house, her arms crossed,  
"Er... where's my bedroom?"  
  
Double-D smiled, "Why Stephanie, it's where your luggage is!"  
  
I nodded and then thought, Whoops! "Er -Double-D?"  
  
"What is it Lumpy?" Eddy asked.  
  
Rolf nodded, "Whatever could it be Tall-Ed-Boy?"  
  
"Um..." I thought.  
  
Stevie started walking down the driveway. Once she was at the  
sidewalk she smiled, "I'd be happy to sleep where all my stuff is  
Edward but..." She raised her voice and looked mad "...I DON'T  
KNOW IF I'M CAPABLE OF SLEEPING IN THE BATHROOM, YOUR  
BEDROOM, THE PORCH, AND THE KITCHEN ALL AT ONCE!!!"  
  
Kevin chuckled, "Smooth move Double-Dork."  
  
I looked over my shoulder to see my little sister Sarah and  
Jimmy coming along. "Oh man Double-D! The Evil-Alien Princess  
and her follower are coming!" I then hung on to Eddy.  
  
"ED!!!" My little sister screamed. 


	7. Chapter 7: Sarah

Hi! Once again, thank you all for reading this. And I'd like to  
especially thank Johnny Bravo, Follow the Butterflies, WhiteRainAngel,  
Billy F, ZephyrSamba, InvaderZix, Cousin Victor, and JB for all  
reviewing! Sorry if I missed anyone (I'm pretty sure I didn't).  
  
If you are a reader like me and you'd like to know who Nazz likes or  
who Stevie will end up with (if anyone), feel free to email me at  
BigCheeseCo@hotmail.com... Or you could just email me for the heck  
of it!!!  
  
Once again, sorry this chapter is short... I'll post the next one ASAP  
(lol -does anyone even care? Oh well, I'm enjoyin' writing this story)..  
Also, you can plan on these chapters getting longer as time goes on.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, Eddy, Kevin, Rolf, Nazz, Jimmy,  
Sarah, Jonny, Plank (though I do own a piece of wood that does resemble  
his likeness), or even the Kankers... I do own Stevie though -not to  
mention this delightful story!!! Oh! I also do own a pair of  
Birkenstock! *WINK*  
  
  
CHAPTER 7: sarah, saturday 1:39 p.m.  
  
I saw my brother looking at Jimmy and me, coming towards  
them. "Oh man Double-D! The Evil-Alien Princess and her follower  
are coming!" He then jumped towards Eddy, like clinging for dear-life.   
Ha ha Big Brother. Mom sent me and I'm doing my duty.  
  
"ED!!!" I yelled.  
  
He got off Eddy, "Whatever is it Evil-Alien Princess?"  
  
I cringed at the name he called me. "Mom wants you to clean  
your room and I was sent here to tell you!" I said. "If you don't come -  
I'll tell!!!"  
  
"Ooooh -tough Tall-Ed-Boy," Rolf said. He patted him on the  
back, "All the same, I think you should go."  
  
Ed nodded and headed off, "Bye Miss Stevie..." He waved  
towards a girl who waved back. I didn't recognize her... But she  
looked like -perfect. Like how I'd like to look. Beautiful. I don't know  
how to put it into words -but she could be a model!  
  
When Ed was gone, Jimmy started looking around for Stevie.   
Obviously, Jimmy didn't see the girl who was right next to Double-D.   
"Who's Stevie?" he asked.  
  
The girl raised her hand and and Double-D murmured, "Sorry  
I've been so non-helpful today." He looked up from his feet and said  
to Jimmy and me, "This is my cousin Stephanie." Stevie rolled her  
eyes. "Stephanie, this is Sarah and Jimmy."  
  
She nodded and said, "Nice to meet you both. You can call me  
Stevie." Stevie smiled and shrugged, "Actually, I'd prefer to be called  
Stevie."  
  
"Nice to meet you too," Jimmy said, shaking her hand.  
  
Eddy looked around, "Um... where's Nazz?"  
  
"Hmph," Kevin said with a shrug. "Such a shame you didn't ask  
about Jonny."  
  
"Or his little plank friend: Plank!" Rolf added.  
  
"Who's Nazz?" Stevie wondered out loud.  
  
I smiled, "The only other girl in this cul-de-sac. She's hecka  
nice -I'll introduce her to you later... She's on vacation until next  
Saturday though."  
  
"Oh..." Stevie nodded, "Who's Jonny? And Plank?"  
  
"Jonny's this one Birkenstock wearing, tree-hugging kid.   
Kinda a loser," Eddy said.  
  
Stevie raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "Oh really  
Captain Shrimp?" This girl was my hero. That name fits him perfect!   
Okay, I shouldn't be the one to talk -I'm his height. One thing, I'm a  
lot younger than him! Ha ha Eddy.  
  
"Did you just call me a shrimp?" Eddy retorted.  
  
She beamed, shifting her weight to one side -arms still crossed,  
"Ya... You better believe it Eddy. And an F.Y.I. to you: all tree-  
huggers aren't bad. That is at least if they're not drugged-up hippies.   
And believe me -there's no way this cul-de-sac could produce a  
hippie like that!"  
  
Eddy looked about ready to sock Stevie when Double-D said,  
"Eddy! Jonny is quite nice! And Plank isn't that loser-like. A little  
out there -yes. But loser-like? I don't think so..."  
  
I usually agree with Double-D on his theories, but come on.   
This one was lame! Plank wasn't a loser? Get a life! We're talking  
about Jonny and Plank!  
  
"Who's Plank?" Stevie wondered.  
  
Kevin smiled, "Jonny's friend."  
  
"Not yours? Or anybody's?" she asked.  
  
Jimmy shrugged, "Not really..."  
  
"... He's just a piece of wood with a face drawn on him!" I  
laughed. I looked at Jimmy and said, "Lets go Jimmy... We have a  
tea party to attend!"  
  
Jimmy nodded and we left. On our way I heard some  
speaking... "Well, Kevin..." Rolf said. "You got to meet Stevie-Girl!   
Do you want to go play ball now?" 


	8. Chapter 8: DoubleD

As usual, thank you for the reviews!  
  
Mike: If you really must know, I put my story under my favorites because  
it looks good! Just kidding... Seriously, I just felt like it.  
  
Johnny Bravo: I thought you could possibly be J.B. but then I wondered if  
you weren't... I didn't want to p.o. anyone. But hey -don't you feel special  
(you should *WINK*)?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own EE&E though I did watch a marthon of it on Cartoon  
Network today... WHOO HOO!!!  
  
  
CHAPTER 8: edd, saturday 1:45 p.m.  
  
"Well, Kevin..." Rolf said. "You got to meet Stevie-Girl! Do you  
want to play ball now?"  
  
Stevie blushed, realizing they were talking about her. Kevin  
saw her and said, "Er -sure Dude. Let's go..." He turned to Stevie  
and me with a simple, "Later!!!" I can't really blame him for leaving out  
Eddy, he can get to be a pain at times. Pretty soon, Kevin and Rolf  
were down the cul-de-sac where they were kicking around the soccer  
ball Rolf had been holding onto the whole time.  
  
My cousin spoke, "Um... Edd? Could we maybe get me settled  
in?" She smiled.  
  
"Sure," I nodded and turned to Eddy. "Would you like to come in as  
well," I felt a smirk coming across my face. I just had to throw it in...  
"Captain Shrimp?"  
  
"Na Sockhead, I have work to do," he shook his head. Eddy and work? What  
was with him???  
  
As he trudged off Stevie turned towards me, "Sorry if I p.o.ed  
Eddy -I really am. Just with being with him in the cab and all..." She  
shrugged, "Well, if he can dish it, you'd think he'd be able to eat his  
own cooking."  
  
We walked up my driveway I added, "Figurativley speaking, of  
course."  
  
Stevie looked confused and then smiled, "Of course."  
  
"And by p.o.ed you meant..." my voice trailed off as I held the  
door open for her.  
  
"Thanks, and by p.o.ed I mea-"  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Post Office of course!"  
  
She just stared at me, "Excuse me cous, but what planet are  
you from?"  
  
I opened the door to her room, "Dear me, well Stevie I was  
being sarcastic with the 'Post Office' joke. Sorry if I scared you for a  
moment... And I do know what p.o.ed means. You would too if you  
knew Eddy!"  
  
(A/N: I had a stupid but entertaing time with a friend once when were talking  
about the intials of p.o. Lol... I just had to throw it in! Anywhoo, I'll  
shut up and let you continue...)  
  
"Wow!" Stevie exclaimed.  
  
"Wow, what do you mea-?" I then realized she meant her room.   
She was looking at the bed... A metal black one with a twin on top  
and a full on the bottom -the one Father picked out just for Stevie. I  
cringed, just looking at it. It seemed so unsafe -being a bunkbed and  
all. "Oh, you must mean the bed."  
  
She nodded, "Oh yes! It's so cool!!!"  
  
"Cool?!?" I exlaimed. "It's totally unsafe! From the top you  
could fall and the bottom you could hit your head!"  
  
My cousin just shrugged as she sat down on the botttom bed,  
  
"So?"  
  
"So? So!?!" I exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
"So..." Stevie smiled. "I love it! Very spiffy!"  
  
I frowned as I sat down at the desk, "Spiffy?"  
  
She blushed and nodded, "Yes, spiffy cous. Everything is... the  
beds, the bookcases, even the pictures!!!"  
  
I just nodded while I looked at the far left corner, both beds with  
a red Hawaiian patterened hibiscus bed-spread (Mother picked it out).   
I assume it was something a girl would like. And the pictures  
throughout the room were of tropical nature, which was rather  
intriuging. "Aye," I smiled.  
  
Stevie looked up from the bed's comforter, "Since when are you  
colonial Captain Edward?"  
  
"Mind you, I do like using words from different erras;  
experimenting with them if you will," I responded while she took it all  
in. I then asked, "What is so special about the bookcases, if you don't  
mind me asking?"  
  
My cousin then planted herself on the bed, "It's so cool!   
Everything is in alphabetical order! So organized and tidy -though it  
looks like it's used!!!" She paused, "The computer's cool too!" Stevie  
then pointed to our three year-old red iMac computer that was  
replaced by our new Dell the month before. "Does it have internet?"  
She inquired.  
  
I sat in the red chair by the computer, moving the mouse back  
into place. I laughed, "Yes ma'am. You hoping to go online anytime  
soon?"  
  
"Why so chilarious?" she laughed, not really expecting an  
answer. Stevie stood up, "Should we go get my bags?" 


	9. Chapter 9: Stevie

Thanks for the reviews -it really helps me think where I want to go  
with this story!!!  
  
Oh yes, here's another Stevie Chapter! In case you hadn't noticed -  
there's kinda a lot of those since she's basically the main character.  
  
Dislcaimer: I'd stop these stupid things but I kinda like 'em... Anywhoo,  
I DON'T OWN EE&E!!!  
  
  
CHAPTER 9: stevie, saturday 6:03 p.m.  
  
"You guys really don't have to do this," I said to Kevin, who was  
starting up Edd's grill.  
  
He smiled, "No really; none of us mind at all!"  
  
I rolled my eyes and as Kevin sat down on the chair by me, "If  
you insist."  
  
"I do!"  
  
I just sighed and looked around Edd's backyard. It was rather  
nice and tidy, just like his house (except there were no Post-Its -which  
they DO use). It even had a three-lane lap pool which I planned on  
using later. Next to the pool was a shed and to the right of that was  
grassy-spot where Rolf, Ed, Edd, and Eddy were standing that was  
green and very nice. Jimmy and Sarah were on the other side of the  
patio, talking; and Kevin and I were takin' charge of the grill. Actually,  
Kevin was in charge; I was just watching my veggie burger -to make  
sure it didn't burn.   
  
I seemed to be a big hit in the cul-de-sac... And I'm not quite  
sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Around fifteen hundred -  
military time, mind you- not even two hours after I arrived; Rolf, Kevin,  
Jimmy, Sarah, Ed, and Eddy came over -insisting to throw me a  
'Welome B.B.Q.'. Edd and I couldn't seem to say 'no', but they just  
kept insisting. Edd finally agreed, if only they would serve something  
vegiterean-like for me. I'm one by the way, but you probably guessed  
that with my veggie burger.   
  
I found it interesting that Edd wasn't so keen on this idea either -  
with his parent's not being home at all (I just got a Post-It, greeting  
me; saying to please excuse their absence). But then Eddy insisted  
we'd never get caught with my aunt at work (working o.t.) and my  
uncle on a bussiness trip.  
  
But nobody cared, all the kids of the cul-de-sac came by around  
seventeen thirty, supplies and all. Everybody except for Nazz and  
Johnny (who'd arrive later).  
  
Kevin stood up and flipped the hamburgers, "So... You into any  
sports?"  
  
Why the heck does he care? I wondered. But then again, he  
was probably making chit-chat to pass time. I smiled, "Yeah... You?"  
  
He laughed, "Yeah... Now what kinds?"  
  
"Anything and everything."  
  
A sizzle came from the grill as he raised his eyebrows,  
"Anything specific?"  
  
I shrugged, "Mostly swimming and track I guess."  
  
"That's cool," Kevin said, sitting down again.  
  
I nodded and then asked, "What about you?"  
  
"Hmmmm..." He thought. "I guess mostly biking."  
  
"Mountain, tour, or trick?" I asked.  
  
He smiled, "Trick, mostly."  
  
I nodded, oh well. I was mostly into mountain to tell you the  
truth. "Um..." I started but then I heard the door bell ring. "Edd!" I  
called across the yard. Ed looked at me and I blushed, "Sorry...   
Double-D!"  
  
Edd came over and said, "The doorbell! Oh my! What a bad  
host I am!!!"  
  
He went inside and I followed, "You're not a bad host."  
  
Edd ignored my comment and said, "It must be Johnny." He  
opened the door to show a short boy, with a white t-shirt, pants,  
sandals (they looked like Birkenstocks!), and barely any hair. In his  
left hand was a board with a crudley drawn face. "Welcome Johnny!"   
Edd said. "Johnny, this is Stevie; Stevie, this is Johnny."  
  
I smiled and said, "Hi. Nice to meet you."  
  
Johnny walked inside and said, "You too." He motioned  
towards the wood, "This is Plank..." He paused, "Plank says you're  
beautiful."  
  
Whoah, that was odd. I said the first thing I could think of which  
was kinda stupid"Um... thanks Plank." I said as we started walking towards  
the backyard.  
  
Edd sighed while Johnny said, "Plank says you're welcome and  
I agree with his pretty comment."  
  
I smiled slightly as I went back to the grill (Edd went to the pic-nic table  
which he started setting and Johnny went over by Sarah and Jimmy).   
I noticed that Rolf was sitting in my chair by Kevin. "Hi!" Rolf said.  
  
"Howdy," I said to both of them.  
  
"Cows comin' home anytime soon pardner?" Kevin said looking. I have to admit it,  
I just stared at him dumbfounded until....  
  
"Rolf does not understand Kevin, do explain!" Rolf said, looking  
at Kevin intently. I started laughing at Kevin's lame joke with Rolf's  
lame comment while Kevin just smiled. "Rolf really does not  
understand. But oh well -no need to explain."  
  
Once I could stop laughing I asked, "Is Johnny always talking to  
Plank?" 


	10. Chapter 10: Rolf

Once again, thanks for the reviews!  
  
Johnny Bravo: I just gave Edd a pool because it's been my dream to have  
one and I'm hoping to fit it in later in this story... Also, I'm kinda thinkin'  
Stevie comes to visit the summer after all the shows or whatever (hope that made  
sense) -so Edd's family had time to install a pool.  
  
Okay, next chapter is a Rolf Chapter -so I did it in third-person because Rolf  
seems to speak that way. I think it's probably one of my worst chapters, but  
oh well...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own EE&E and for some reason, I doubt you do either. But if  
you do, please don't sue me! It won't do you any good... Plus, this is just a  
FanFic.  
  
  
CHAPTER 10: rolf, saturday 6:10 p.m.  
  
"Is Jonny always talking to Plank?" Pretty-Stevie-Girl asked  
Kevin and Rolf.  
  
Kevin shrugged, flipping a pattie. "Yeah, or at least so he  
thinks." He looked Pretty-Stevie-Girl, "Who knows... I think it's kinda  
dorky myself." This was no look, no Rolf do not think so. You see -it  
was a look of love. At least that is what Rolf thinks.  
  
"Poor Jonny has many issues you see Pretty-Stevie-Girl," Rolf  
says, taking a swig of my soda.  
  
"Oh..." She smiled and then turned to Kevin with that love-look  
in her eyes too, "Um Kev? My burger's done..."  
  
"Oh!" Kevin exclaimed. He then took a funny looking piece of  
meat off the grill and put it on the plate. "Sorry about that dude..."   
Stevie just smiled while Kevin stuttered out 'dudette'.  
  
"Well, now that my burger's done; I'll leave. Toodles," said  
Pretty-Stevie-Girl; walking off towards her cousin.  
  
Rolf looked at Kevin, "You like Pretty-Stevie-Girl -don't you  
Kevin?"  
  
Kevin looked like he was snapped awake by a sea-cucumber.   
"Dude no! What gives you that idea Rolf?"  
  
I smiled, taking another drink of my soda. "Your look," Rolf  
said. "Says it all."  
Kevin sat down by me, "Do you think she knows?"  
  
Rolf shrugged, "No."  
  
"This is so wrong dude!" Kevin said, taking some of my soda.   
He then looked at Rolf, "How can you tell then? If you don't think  
Stevie can?"  
  
Rolf smiled, "Rolf has seen you with girls Kevin."  
  
He raised his eyebrows, "Like who? Nazz? Sarah?" He  
paused, "Deffinetly not those sisters from the 'Park 'n' Flush'!!!"  
  
"No, no -no Kankers. They're like man-eating oyseters... Not  
Sarah either... But Nazz -yes," Rolf grabbed his soda back.  
  
"Nazz???" Kevin echoed what Rolf had just said.  
  
"Yes Nazz you nincompoop! You love her -no?"  
  
He looked totally distracted. "Love-ed you mean."  
  
Rolf shrugged, "Same thing."  
  
"NO IT'S NOT!" Kevin yelled, standing up. "Nazz and I broke  
up when she told me she liked someone else! Plus..." His voice  
trailed off. "... Stevie seems a lot sweeter." His eyes were now  
focused on Stevie. Love-look again. What a dang nincompoop!  
  
Rolf's eyebrows stood up, "Who is it Nazz likes Kevin?"  
  
Kevin's eyes left Pretty-Stevie-Girl towards the grill. He started  
taking them off the grill. "I don't know..." he mumurmed. "I just hope  
it's not a dork..."  
  
I stood up to help him, "Like any of the Ed-Boys?"  
  
He smiled, "Right."  
  
Rolf nodded, "Well, as they say in my old country, 'Everythin' is-  
a meant to be-a!'"  
  
"What the heck does that mean Rolf? That sounds wrong!"  
  
Rolf shrugged, "You were meant to break up with Nazz so you  
would find Stevie."  
  
"Oh," he sighed. Kevin then walked over to the table with the  
hamburgers and yelled, "COME AND GET IT!" 


	11. Chapter 11: Eddy

Howdy everyone! Thank you for the reviews (even though I only  
got about two *sigh*)! I really don't know what else to say...  
Um, hope you guys are enjoying reading this!  
  
Dislcaimer: I'd love to own EE&E -honest! But, but, but...  
*Sobs* I DON'T!!! *Runs to the corner of the room and starts  
crying... Looks back, wipes some tears away, and comes back* Well,  
here's the next chapter... It's an Eddy one, so it's probably not  
my best since I don't like Eddy (sorry to all you Eddy fans out there).  
  
  
CHAPTER 11: eddy, saturday 6:13 p.m.  
  
"You cousin is cute Double-D!" Lumpy said to Sockhead.  
  
Double-D looked up at Ed, "Please do not put such unpleasant  
pictures in my head Ed!"  
  
I looked up at Edd, "Having a cute cous is disturbing?" I smiled,  
  
"I'd die for one." And truly, I would!  
  
Double-D crossed his arms and muttered, "Well, duh, you're  
Eddy. It figures."  
  
I shoved my hands into my pocket and then looked around.   
And guess what? STEVIE WAS COMING TOWARDS ME!!! Okay,  
not me but at least it was the three of us. "Hey," she greeted us once  
she got to us.  
  
"Hello Stevie!" Ed said, giving her a hug. She smiled politley  
and then started choking.  
  
"ED!!!" Double-D shrieked.  
  
Ed let go of Stevie and she then took in deep breaths. "What is  
it Double-D?"  
  
Edd stared at him and then said, "You almost killed my cousin!"  
  
"Almost," Stevie laughed.  
  
"You find that funny?!?" I asked confused.  
  
Stevie shrugged, "Sure... Ed can learn from his mistakes. So  
can I. Actually -we all can!"  
  
I was about to say something charming when Kevin yelled,  
"COME AND GET IT!"  
  
"Jeez," I muttered as the four of us started walking towards the  
table.  
  
Stevie stared at me, "I beg your pardon?"  
  
Sockhead laughed, "Don't listen to him Stevie... I never do  
and... yeah!"  
  
Whoah... I did not know that! "Are you serious Sockhead?" I  
said grabbing a fork and pointing it at Edd.  
  
"Jeez luweez!" Stevie said jumping inbetween us with a plastic knife  
in hand, like a sword. "No Captain Shrimp, he's not serious." Stevie  
then loosened up and sat down, "Just sit down and enjoy this great meal  
Kevin made us."  
  
Oh puh-leeze!  
  
Kevin sat next to Stevie, "Thanks."  
  
She nodded and said, "No thank you, this looks great!"  
  
Kevin just beamed -it as disturbing. The look of love was in his eyes!!! 


	12. Chapter 12: DoubleD

Hey, hey, hey! I'm back and well (as if anyone cares!). Today we  
had a humongo band competion that we've been working on competing in  
-so that's why it's take me so long to update this. Anywhoo, we did  
okay (came in second), so go figure.  
  
Dan (you know who you are)... HI!!! Luv ya and talk to ya later...  
  
Anyone else.. Please review this dang story -for my sanity.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own EE&E. Never have, never will -as much as I can  
dream.  
  
CHAPTER 12: edd, sunday 8:45 a.m.  
  
DING-DONG! For Sam Hill's sake! I practically dropped my  
scoop of coffee I was putting into the pot! I mean, who could ring a  
door-bell this early? It was 8:45 in the morning! Okay, not that early,  
but early enough for me to gripe... I mean, my guest was still asleep!   
My goodness!   
  
Anyways, I turned on the coffee-pot, left the kitchen to the  
entryway and looked through the peep-hole and there was Ed and  
Eddy! Jeez! I opened the door, "Good morning."  
  
Eddy looked at me, "Well, where's sleeping beauty?"  
  
I grinned, "I'm right here."  
  
"Not you Sockhead!" He barged in and sat down on the couch.   
"Stevie!"  
  
My eyes followed him and then turned to outside the door where  
Ed was. I raised my eyebrows, "You can come in Ed." I motioned my  
hand inside.  
  
"Heh heh," Ed smiled. "Thank you Double-D!" He gave me a  
hug, sat next to Eddy and said, "Where's your little cousin Double-D?"  
  
I stood in front of them and looked them both in the eyes, "Okay  
you two, I don't wanna hear one more word about Stephanie! Not  
one single word -okay gentlemen?" I choked on the word 'gentlemen'  
but it came out anyways.  
  
Ed nodded and all Eddy said was, "So, what's for breakfast?   
Chunky Puffs?"  
  
"Eddy!" I screamed, louder than I believe I ever had before in  
my life.  
  
"WHAT?!?" He said, sounding more p.o.ed than me.  
  
CLUNK!!! I looked up. The sound had come from upstairs, in  
Stevie's room. "Oh my," I gasped. I turned to Ed and Eddy, "You two  
go upstairs and make sure she's okay... I'll go get her coffee."  
  
Ed turned to go truding up the stairs while Eddy turned back,  
"Coffee? At a moment like this?!? Man Double-D!!!"  
  
I shrugged while I prepared some coffee, I mean, come on! I  
know my cousin likes coffee and I was a worse than average host  
yesterday so it doesn't hurt to make up one day! Jeez!  
  
Once I had Stephanie's coffee ready, I trudged upstairs and  
knocked on Stephanie's door. With the force of my muscle, I  
slammed the door into the wall because it was open. Wow, that was  
different.  
  
"EDD!" Stevie yelled at me, standing by her desk with Eddy on  
her bed and Ed standing looking out the window.  
  
"Yes?" I handed her her coffee.  
  
She smiled, took a sip, and mumured, "Thanks." Stephanie  
then leaned towards her nightstand, grabbed a pair of silver-rimmed  
glasses (I knew I was right! I knew she wore glasses! HA EDDY!   
HA!!!) and looked at me right through them, "Why the heck are your  
two buds in my room?!?"  
  
"Hey, hey cutie!" Eddy bolted up and jumped right in front of  
her. "We came to see you wake up!"  
  
She cocked an eyebrow and sipped her coffee, "Oh really?   
Just me now? Look at me! I'm in my p.j.s! A black t-shirt, my  
glasses, and red and black plaid boxers! Jeez luweez! C'mon Eddy!   
I'm not cute and don't you ever, ever, EVER CALL ME CUTIE AS  
LONG AS YOU LIVE!!!" She was practically roaring at him. I have to  
admit, as much as I had learned about Stevie in the past twenty-four  
hours, I think my one main lesson is never bug her in the morning. 


	13. Chapter 13: Kevin

Hola amigos!!! Okay, okay, I've never taken Spanish but hey -it's  
all good! Anywhoo, I believe the U.S. is at war now so, *sigh* I  
believe we could all use a dose of EE&E so here's my contribution!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own EE&E. Period.  
  
CHAPTER 13: kevin, sunday 10:15 a.m.  
  
I looked at my watch. It read 10:15, was it too early to go see if  
Stevie would want to go with Rolf and me to play basketball at the  
park?   
  
Jeez... Okay, okay. I had to admit it to myself: I liked Double-  
Dork's cousin, Stevie. And what's sad is that this has all happend so  
quickly! I mean, I have this immage of being a jock and all, and I  
guess that's true for when it comes to sports -but I'm not like that  
when it comes to girls... I mean -c'mon now, it takes a while to get to  
know them. And I liked this one, sad enough to say.  
  
Ugh.  
  
I looked at my watch, it was 10:17. I sighed and started walking  
over to Double-D's house. I just stood there and then rang the  
doorbell. "Hello?" Stevie answered... And may I mention, she  
looked great. She looked how she did yesterday, except she had  
glasses on and, as I later found out, sax neckstrap on. "Oh, hi Kevin,"  
she smiled. "Come on in, I'll tell Double-D you're here."  
  
I walked in and said, "Uh... Stevie?"  
  
She turned around, looking confused, "Yeah?"  
  
"Um..." I blushed and thought for a moment. She stared at me,  
her eyebrows raised. "Uh..." I kept stuttering! Dang, I don't usually  
have this trouble with girls! MAN!  
  
"Kevin?" Stevie stared at me.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You were going to say something!"  
  
"No I wasn't."  
  
"Kevin..."  
  
"Okay, okay, I was," I swear my face matched my hat. I took off  
my hat and held it... I could tell Stevie's eyes were looking at my hair  
which was kinda funky but really my style. Oh well, I continued on.   
"Do you like basketball?"  
  
She just started at me and sat down, "Uh... Sure, I like the sport  
but I'm really not good at it. Terrible." Stevie then smiled a big smile,  
one full of metal. I felt like I was going to melt. Her smile faded as  
she stared at me, "Why?"  
  
"Oh b-b-because I w-was," Crud. I was stuttering. Bad. I took  
a breath and sat down. "Because I was wondering if you would like to  
come to the park with me to play a game with Rolf and me." The sad  
thing is, I said it all dang quiet. Really dang quiet.  
  
Stevie smiled again and I swore I could've melted -seriously.   
"Oh, well I have to see if Doubl-"  
  
"Why, hello Kevin," Edd came in the garage interupting Stevie.   
I swear, he stared at me like I was a pile of garbage sitting on his  
couch. Something nasty.  
  
"Um... Edd?" Stevie asked. "Do you have any plans today?"  
  
Double-Dork shrugged in his little, polite manner, "Not that I  
believe. Would you mind my asking why?"  
  
Stevie stood up and took off her neckstrap, "Oh, just Kevin  
offered to give me a tour of Peach Creek-" WAIT! I didn't offer that!   
Oh man, did I give her the wrong impression?!? CRUD! "-and I was  
wondering if I could accept."  
  
Edd stared at me, "Sure, if Kevin offered." I forced a smile at  
the dork with a sock for a hat and Edd nodded and then went back  
out to the garage.  
  
Stevie's eyes followed Edd to the garage and then said, "Um...   
I just need to put away my sax and put in my contacts -is that okay?"  
  
I nodded, "Sure." I mean, what else could I say?  
  
On the way up the stairs, she turned around and saw my blank  
expression. "Oh by the way," she grinned. "I just used the tour as a  
way for my cous not to care -last night he seemed all weird about  
everyone liking me," she laughed "Be right back!" And with that she  
disappeared up the stairs.  
  
I waited for a few minutes and Stevie came down with what I  
assume were her contacts in and ready to go.  
  
"Ready?" I asked as I put on my hat.  
  
She nodded and smiled, "Sure." 


	14. Chapter 14: Plank

Wow, I haven't updated this thing in -what? Forever? Wow. Just  
kidding! Oh, by the way, HEY SID -REVIEW PLEASE (you know who you  
are)!!!! Also, you may find this chapter a little odd since people  
don't think that great of Plank. Sorry this chapter's short, I  
believe the next one's longer!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own EE&E despite my many attempts to do so.  
CHAPTER 14: plank, sunday 10:32 a.m.  
  
"Hey look!" I said to Jonny. "Here comes that cute girl and...   
Kevin?"  
  
Jonny looked at me disgusted. "Plank, you know it's not good  
for you to like Stevie! She's a human! Plus, I doubt she can even  
communicate with you!"  
  
I had to admit it, Jonny was right. I mean, c'mon now, Jonny  
was the only one who listened to me... People can only hear me if  
they want and I guess Jonny was the only human who wanted to.   
Whoop-dee-doo. What a gang of friends I have. One. Jonny. I love  
Jonny as a friend and all but it would be great if I could sometime talk  
to Edd or someone who actually cared about science!  
  
I sighed and Jonny stared at me, "You okay buddy?"  
  
"Yeah..." was all I could force out.  
  
"Hey!" Jonny exclaimed. "Stevie, Kevin, and Rolf are playing  
basketball and Stevie looks like she's doin' pretty good! Whoa!"  
  
I looked over that way and saw a game that looked like Stevie  
and Kevin were playing against Rolf and actually doing pretty good.   
"Whoo-hoo!" I could hear Stevie cry from the other side of the park  
when she made a basket. If only I could play a game where you  
could move, like basketball. Or baseball. Or something!  
  
After a while, Jonny and I got bored of the teeter-totters so we  
went to the b-ball courts. "Hi ya fellas!" Jonny said to the three.  
  
Stevie looked up, "Hey Jonny, hi Plank!" My goodness!   
Somebody actually said "hi" to me! Hee hee. Kevin just looked up  
while Rolf cheated to make a shot.  
  
"Hi," I replied.  
  
"Plank says 'hi' Stevie," Jonny grinned.  
  
Stevie nodded and went back to playing. But still, she said "hi".   
The cutest girl in the cul-de-sac said "hi" to me, a little piece of wood  
with a crudley drawn face.  
  
I felt like the luckiest guy in the world. Tee hee. But would  
Stevie ever listen to me? 


	15. Chapter 15: Jimmy

I believe it's been a month since I updated last... Oooopsies. Sorry  
  
y'all that seem to care *population of 10 or less -if I'm not mistaken*...  
  
Well, here's another chapter...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own EE&E, despite my attempts to act like I do.  
  
CHAPTER 15: jimmy, sunday 11:01a.m.  
  
"And then Stevie..." Sarah kept rolling on and on -all about Stevie.  
  
Stevie this, Stevie that! UGH! I took all about I could about Stevie.  
  
Stevie -the perfect. Stevie -the pretty. Stevie -the nice. "Jimmy,"  
  
Sarah shifted the sand in the sandbox we were sitting in. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Ye-" I cut off my voice and thought for a moment. You know why? Because  
  
I wasn't okay! "No Sarah, I'm not okay!"  
  
For the first time in my life, I saw Sarah look scared. "Wh-why not Jimmy?"  
  
  
  
"BECAUSE ALL YOU TALK ABOUT IS THIS GIRL STEPHANIE, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!  
  
THAT'S WHY!" Oh my goodness, that was so not me -but it felt good. I  
  
smirked, turned on my heel and left. Surprisingly, Sarah didn't try to stop  
  
me. But then again, everyone at the park -Stevie, Rolf, Kevin, Jonny, Plank,  
  
and Sarah- were all staring at me. I kept walking looking forward and before  
  
I knew it, I somehow ran into Stephanie. "S-s-sorry," I muttered.  
  
  
  
She extended a hand to help me up. I took it and her cheerful smile turned  
  
into a frown, "Just wondering Jimmy, but what do you have against me?"  
  
  
  
"N-n-nothing. Why Stephanie?"  
  
  
  
"B.S." she murmured, looking me straight in the eyes.  
  
  
  
I stood straight and looked around. Everyone had their eyes on us, but no one  
  
could hear because they were too far away. "Nothing. What's your proof?" I muttered  
  
all this with my eyes squinted.  
  
Stephanie put her hands on her hips, "Proof? I have proof!" Her voice got louder,  
  
"One, you have been calling me Stephanie! And every time I hear someone say my name,  
  
and you're around -you roll your eyes or shudder!" Stevie's voice was loud and I'm  
  
pretty sure everyone could hear by now. "I'M TIRED OF IT CURLY-HAIR BOY!"  
  
  
  
So much for straight posture, mine disappeared. I could feel tears welling in my  
  
eyes, "I'm sorry Stevie." When I said Stevie, instead of Stephanie, I saw her  
  
smile. "To be fair, you've only been her for a day -not even! And I haven't   
  
given the proper time to judge you -I've just gotten tired of Sarah's blabbing."  
  
  
  
Stevie smiled even bigger, "And I'm sorry for acting so 'know-it- all' this time...  
  
This isn't my neighborhood, and I shouldn't be running it." Her smile faded a  
  
little, "Truce, Jimmy?" She held out her hand for a shake.  
  
  
  
I accepted and smiled, "Truce, Stevie." 


	16. Chapter 16: Stevie

TRA-LA-LA-LA! I'm back! Okay, okay, maybe "Captain Underpants"  
  
isn't so healthy (yes, I read those) after all. Anywhoo, here's  
  
Chapter 16 for all those who care. Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: What do you think?  
  
CHAPTER 16: stevie, friday 5:57 p.m.  
  
BEEP! BEEP! I heard the alarm that let me know my spahgetti  
  
had been boiling long enough. Crud, I still didn't have all my earings  
  
in. "Edd?!?" I yelled downstairs. "Can you turn off the stove?" I  
  
listened for a response and it never came. "Oooh man," I sighed.  
  
I ran (or walked as fast as I could) downstairs to find Double-D  
  
in the corner of the kitchen, hunched in a little ball. "What the heck?"  
  
I murmured, going to the stove where I looked at my spaghetti -and it  
  
didn't look right. I sighed, turned off the stove, put on the fan, and  
  
turned to face the fleshy ball in the corner. "Double-D?"  
  
His hands came off from over his eyes, "Yes Stevie?"  
  
"What don't you understand about turning off the stove?"  
  
Edd rised from his fetal posistion. "I know -it just seems rather  
  
unsafe if you know what I mean."  
  
I stared at him dumbfoudned -that was pathetic, "You, the  
  
Peach Creek's own Boy Genius, is scared of heat?" He nodded. I  
  
looked at him blank and finally got out the words, "So you let my  
  
pasta burn, the pasta I was making for my date, because you're  
  
scared?!?"  
  
Edd shrugged and then looked puzzled, "It's not a date Stevie."  
  
  
  
"Okay, fine Double-Dork!" I admit, I had just lost my temper and  
  
in case you hadn't noticed, I seem to have a tendencey to do that.   
  
Anywhoo, I was p.o.ed at my cousin, "I know it's not a date! Fine, just  
  
a dinner I'm making for a friend!" DING-DONG! Crud, Kevin was  
  
here. "Be right back," I muttered, mad. I mean, my hair was still wet  
  
from my shower (I took one because I'd been swimming earlier) and I  
  
still had on my normal clothes.  
  
  
  
I opened the door. "Hi," I greeted Kevin.  
  
  
  
I saw he was wearing his normal clothes, so I had nothing to  
  
worry about there. "Hi," he smiled, handing me a boquet of daisys.  
  
  
  
"Oh my," my voice trailed off -and I think my bad mood did too.   
  
"They're beautiful!" I exclaimed. I gave him a hug, which was kinda  
  
akward for us and then I said, "C'mon in."  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded and then I saw Double-D heading for the door.   
  
Kevin nodded, "Hey Double-D."  
  
  
  
"Salutations, Kevin," I swear, what a dork he is. "I"m going over  
  
to Ed's, Stevie. Get me if you need me."  
  
  
  
"Wait, wait, wait Edd!" I put out my hand and said, "If you ruin  
  
dinner, you can at least force over some money for me to get a  
  
pizza."  
  
  
  
He looked at me, "You serious, Stephanie?"  
  
  
  
"Serious, Edward."  
  
  
  
He sighed, looked at me, and dug around in his pocket. Out  
  
came a twenty. "This is all I have, sorry Stevie. I just seem to have a  
  
fear of ovens."  
  
  
  
I smiled, "Thanks Double-D."  
  
  
  
He nodded and then left. I sighed and then I looked to see  
  
Kevin -crud! I forgot he was still here!!! I smiled, "You can sit down  
  
and make yourself at home Kev, no need to be all stiff."  
  
  
  
"Uh..."  
  
  
  
I thought and remembered I'd be in the kitchen, "If you want,  
  
you can come in the kitchen." I grinned.  
  
  
  
Kevin grinned back, "Sure."  
  
  
  
"So, any specific kind of pizza you enjoy?" I inquired.  
  
  
  
"No specifications here," Kevin said, pulling out a chair from my  
  
aunt and uncle's dinette (kinda tacky, but oh well -whatever floats  
  
your boat).  
  
  
  
"So... Is mushrooms okay?"  
  
He cocked an eyebrow and smiled mysteriously. "Sorry Steve,"  
  
that was his new name for me by the way... I liked it! He continued, "I  
  
thought you'd include meat in that order."  
  
Oh man, and this is the guy I fell for? The one I have a  
  
humongo crush on, even though I've only known him for a week?   
  
Wow, what is wrong with me?!? UGH! But Kev looked so cute sitting  
  
there, I suddenly remembered why I liked him in the first place: his  
  
personality. "Okay Kev, how does a large mushroom, with half  
  
anchovies sound?"  
  
"Anchovies?"  
  
  
  
I burst out laughing, I couldn't even stand the smell of them and  
  
poor Kevin couldn't even hear my sarcasm! My friend Danny, back  
  
home, once ordered a pizza when we went out for pizza with some  
  
our friends. He got it with mushrooms and anchovies, and I couldn't  
  
even stand the smell of salt so I had to go get my own table! Thank  
  
goodness my best friend, Sammie, followed.  
  
  
  
"Stevie?"  
  
  
  
I was drawn out of my remembering to see Kevin with a  
  
concerned look on his face. I smiled and said, "I'm okay!" But then of  
  
course, I burst out laughing again.  
  
  
  
Kevin got up and put his arm around me, "You okay, Stevie?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, just a lil' case of hysteria there," I grinned and noticed  
  
his arm. I didn't want the moment to end -did he like me too?  
  
  
  
"Nice," Kevin said, followed by a big grin and a chuckle. "I love  
  
your laugh, Steve," he looked at me, and took his arm off of me.  
  
  
  
"Thanks," I paused. "Seriously, does mushroom with half  
  
pepperoni sound okay?"  
  
  
  
He nodded and I grabbed for the phone. 


	17. Chapter 17: DoubleD

Howdy y'all... I'm just back to updated this extremely short  
  
chapter (sorry for its shortness). HAPPY 5TH OF JULY!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not have the privledge of being able to say,  
  
"I own EE&E" without any guilt... So one could tell fromt that  
  
statement, I don't own EE&E.  
  
CHAPTER 17: double-d, friday 7:04 p.m.  
  
  
  
"So Double-D?" Eddy asked me, sitting down in Ed's room.   
  
"What do you think's going on at your house?"  
  
  
  
"Excuse me?" I asked, taking a towel out of my pocket and  
  
putting on the edge of Ed's bed.  
  
  
  
"Ya know," Eddy said, sitting in Ed's grusome chair. He almost  
  
sank in, making me smirk. "Those two like each other, you think  
  
there's smoochin'?"  
  
  
  
"Eddy!" I snapped.  
  
  
  
He looked at the box of pizza in the middle of the room, "What  
  
Sockhead?" He grabbed a piece and shoved it down, making me  
  
want to heave.  
  
  
  
I mean, in never occured to me that Stevie could acutally kiss  
  
Kevin or -ya know. Make out or... Crud, I would never let such ideas  
  
go into my head. Never! I looked at Eddy, "Well, Eddy, it never  
  
occured to me that Stevie and Kevin would do that."  
  
  
  
"Look at me, I am a butterfly!" Ed said flapping his arms and  
  
walking around the room.  
  
  
  
I ignored him as Eddy spoke, "C'mon Sockie! She's a girl, he's  
  
a guy. Add the two together and you get romance."  
  
  
  
I shuddered. But then I remebered, I trusted Stevie. She was  
  
from my mom's side of the family. And my mom was the more  
  
responsible of my parents, so what's there to worry? Right? Except...   
  
Did that even make sense?  
  
  
  
"Look-ee here Double-D!" Ed said. I looked up from my lap to  
  
see Ed bounding through the air onto me. Oh that hurt -bad.  
  
  
  
Then Eddy jumped on, "DOG PILE!" I grimaced.  
  
  
  
Ed laughed his usual laugh, "There's no need to worry Double-  
  
D. You can trust Stevie, she does like buttered toast!"  
  
  
  
I then laughed, ignoring the pain of my two best friends.   
  
Whatever would I do without 'em? 


	18. Chapter 18: Stevie

Well, I'm finally back to post again. It's been approximately  
  
a month so yeah... *Heh heh* Sorry if this is hard to read, I can't  
  
get the paragraphs like I want them. But,here you go!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own EE&E and for some reason, I doubt you  
  
do either. But if you do, please don't sue me! It won't do you any  
  
good... Plus, this is just a FanFic.  
  
CHAPTER 18: stevie, friday 8:01 p.m.  
  
I looked at Kevin and smiled. He returned it. I then looked up  
  
at the sky and saw the outline of a full moon. "Beautiful," I mumured.  
  
"You are too," Kevin murmured, looking at me.  
  
I stared at him, "Thanks." It was now eight o'clock or so, and  
  
Kevin and I were sitting on opposite ends of the bench-swing in my  
  
aunt and uncle's backyard. If only he would get a little romantic, one  
  
side of my brain thought.  
  
Hello! The other said. You two aren't even going out yet! What  
  
are you thinking?!?  
  
Once can dream, my other said. I mean, I think he likes me! I  
  
then put my hand out in the middle of the bench. Kevin smiled and  
  
put his on top of mine. YES!  
  
"Uh, Stevie?" I looked at him and smiled. He smiled nervously  
  
back and looked like he was about to choke. "Will you, uh... go out  
  
with me?"  
  
I smiled and murmured, "Yes."  
  
Out of the whole evening, I saw Kevin's face light up bigger and  
  
brighter than ever -almost to the extent of looking like a goob. He  
  
smiled a humongo smile, "I know this sounds stupid Steve, but I really  
  
like you. I mean, I've only known you for a week -not even, but I still  
  
do."  
  
"I feel the same," I said, watching the sky turn from dusk to  
  
night. I felt a chill go down my spine, 'causing me shudder.  
  
Kevin looked at me and smiled slightly. "So, if we're going out,  
  
is it okay to do this?" Kev put his arm around me and played slightly  
  
with my hair. I nodded as I layed my head on his shoulder. "Hey," he  
  
mumured. "Your earrings are, um, not symmetrical."  
  
"What?" I thought for a moment and then remembered earlier  
  
when my cousin wouldn't turn off the oven. "Oh yeah, I remember  
  
now." I told Kevin the oven story and at the end, he was laughing. I  
  
have no clue why, I was just mad at my cousin!  
  
Kevin squeezed my shoulder and kissed me lightly on the  
  
forehead. "Just wondering Stevie, but have you ever had a boyfriend  
  
before?"  
  
"Uh, no. Have you?"  
  
He laughed, "No, only a kinda girlfriend."  
  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
  
"We weren't really going out."  
  
  
  
"Oh, oh... OH!" I swear, I am not good at late hours. "I see," I  
  
grinned. "Who?"  
  
"Nazz."  
  
Oh man, that one girl I haven't even met who lives in the cul-de-  
  
sac? A whole bunch of thoughts came rolling into my head... Man,  
  
oh, man I thought. This will be one long summer! 


	19. Chapter 19: Stevie

I guess it's safe to say that you guys probably won't see this story  
  
getting updated daily. *Laughs* Anywhoo, here's another chapter.  
  
Yea!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own EE&E... If I did, I highly doubt I'd be  
  
sitting here typing up a story just to post on the internet. Oh well,  
  
enjoy!  
  
CHAPTER 19: stevie, saturday 9:34 a.m.  
  
I opened my left eye and turned to my clock. The numbers  
  
were fuzzy but I could still see the numbers '9:34'. I sighed and got  
  
up. 'I guess it's late enough,' I thought to myself as I put on my  
  
glasses and made my bed.  
  
Once downstairs I saw Double-D scrubbing the kitchen floor,  
  
"What's up dude?"  
  
Edd looked up, "Oh, it's you Stevie."  
  
I nodded, "Yeah, it's me!"  
  
"So," Edd was on his knees now, "I suppose you want  
  
breakfast."  
  
I shrugged, "Yeah, I guess if it's not too much trouble for you."  
  
Sockie was on his feet now, "I purposely didn't clean near the  
  
coffee-make or cupboard for you." He walked to the fridge, which  
  
was also on dirty ground. Out he got some milk, "Here ya go."  
  
"Thanks," I smiled, grabbing a bowl and a box of Health-Nut-E-  
  
O's. I poured the cereal into the bowl, put the box away and went to  
  
get myself a cup of java. As I was sitting down at the kitchen table -  
  
also in dirty territory mind you- I heard a knock on the door. "Edd, can  
  
you get that?"  
  
"Sure thing Stevie," Edd said running towards the door. I had to  
  
laugh, his run was so pathetic!  
  
Edd opened the door, "Is Sleeping Beauty still sleeping?" I felt  
  
sick. Then Eddy walked in and said, "Hey Stevie, what ya eatin'? -  
  
Chunky Puffs?"  
  
"Hullo Stevie," Ed grinned as he walked in with a big sloppy  
  
grin. I smiled towards him and looked at Eddy who was now,  
  
unfortuantely, sitting across the table from me.  
  
Eddy peered into my bowl, "Eeew! What is that crud?"  
  
I glared at him, "Health-Nut-E-O's, want some?"  
  
"Wouldn't dare eat a bite."  
  
I shrugged and took a sip of my coffee. "So, Eddy," Double-D  
  
said, sitting next to me (Ed was currently wandering around the  
  
kitchen). "Any special reason for coming this early in the morning?"  
  
Eddy shrugged as he got up to get himself the box of Chunky  
  
Puffs, "Not much."  
  
He poured himself a bowl at the counter, got to the bottom of  
  
the box, and threw the toy out. Wouldn't you know it ended up hitting  
  
me on the head. I sighed as picked the toy off the floor. "Hey Ed," I  
  
said teasingly, waving the toy around. "Look at this spiffy decoding  
  
ring Eddy got for you!"  
  
Ed stopped from his wandering and looked at the ring in my  
  
hand. "Ooooh my gosh!" he squeaked eyeing it. "It looks like the ring  
  
from 'My Life as a Teenage Sock!' Can I have it?" He looked at  
  
Eddy. "Please Eddy? Can I?"  
  
Eddy shrugged from his bowl, "Sure thing, Lumpy."  
  
Ed then lunged for it, jumping like a whale. He caught the ring  
  
in his teeth and then fell on the table. "Oh man," I murmured. The  
  
table had totally collapsed under his weight and now it was ground  
  
level with milk and cereal everywhere.  
  
"Nice one, Monobrow," Eddy said laughing.  
  
"ED!" Double-D roared.  
  
Ed stood up, "Sorry Double-D... Ed was just trying to be a  
  
dolphin."  
  
Edd looked upset, "How do I ever explain this to mother and  
  
father?"  
  
I stood up from my chair and backed it into the corner. "Well," I  
  
started. "We could raise money."  
  
Double-D looked bug-eyed at me and Eddy looked evil, "I feel a  
  
scam coming on boys." 


	20. Chapter 20: Eddy

Hey y'all... Sorry this has taken so long. I've been busy lately with school. I also started a "Harry Potter" story so please check it out if you get a chance... It seems a lil' bit Mary Sue-ish but I believe it'll get better. Here's a link for those who have time...  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1502587  
  
Okay, there you have it. Yea! But for those who are EE&E fans, here's another chapter. Yea!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own EE&E... Or anything else special like. If I did, I assume you would've heard of Zoe Potter by now... Tee hee. Anywhoo, here's Chapter 20!!!  
  
CHAPTER 20: eddy, saturday 9: 51 a.m.  
  
"So," I said. "Stevie?"  
  
Stevie looked up at me from where she on her hands and knees, mopping up Ed's mess. "Shut up Eddy."  
  
I sat down in a chair in the corner. "W-wait!!! Here me out here."  
  
She sat up on her knees. "Double-D, should I listen?" she asked.  
  
Sockhead shrugged from the corner where he was mopping. "Sure Stevie, you're going to have to listen no matter what."  
  
She shrugged, "Shoot Captain Shrimp."  
  
"Well, do you think you could help us think up a scam?"  
  
"I don't like the sounds of that," she murmured.  
  
"Well," Double-D said. "You do get used to them."  
  
I continued, "I mean, maybe it would help to have four people in a scam instead of three."  
  
"I don't like the word scam, Eddy," she said once again.  
  
"Well, tough luck Sweetie."  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" she roared.  
  
Ouch. I think I was -was I? I was... "Sorry," I said softly.  
  
"Done," she murmured. She sat cross-legged on the floor now. "It's not okay but do continue on."  
  
"Any ideas?"  
  
"Dunno," she shrugged.  
  
"Well, don't ask me Eddy!" Double-D said, now washing out his sponge in the sink.  
  
"Howa 'bout you Lumpy?"  
  
"Mmmmmm!!!" Ed mumbled. Oh yeah. I tied him to a chair and put duct tape around his mouth.  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
"We could a marine park," I said.  
  
"Been there, done that," Sockhead said.  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
"Howa 'bout we open a day-spa?"  
  
"Been there, done that -Eddy that was a disaster! Let's not go there again."  
  
"Howa 'bout we..." I swear I rattled on for quite sometime but Sockhead rejected every idea of mine. I sighed. How was this possible? My brother never had this problem!  
  
"Howa 'bout w-"  
  
"Eddy!!!" Edd turned around, all red in the face.  
  
"DOUBLE-D!!!" Stevie roared. "It was my idea!!"  
  
"Oh," Double-D said quite ashamed. "Do continue on, sorry Stevie."  
  
She shrugged, "I could play my sax and you guys could do an act."  
  
"Oh jeez," I groaned. Even coming from Stevie that was stupid.  
  
"No," she stood up. "I believe we could pull something off. Like I play lil' snippets of songs like, I don't know -'The Pink Panther', 'Star Wars'... Ya know, stuff like that. And..."  
  
Oh man, I could feel the money now. And man, did it feel good!!! Ed jumped in his chair, sounding excited, "Shut up Lumpy!"  
  
Stevie glared and then continued, "We could turn it into a Name That Tune thing... Like a prize if you get it right!"  
  
"What?!?" I asked. That was crazy!  
  
She shrugged, "We could make the prizes you know."  
  
"Whatever," I shrugged.  
  
"Oh c'mon Eddy," Double-D said, untying Ed from the chair. "It's better than any idea you've ever had."  
  
I thought a moment. Basically a 'Name that Tune' game where you pay, I don't know fifty cents to get in and you can win prizes. I smiled. That sounded good. Really good. "Sure thing," I grinned. "Let's do it!" 


	21. Chapter 21: Stevie

Whoah, this has taken forever to update and I really have no clue why. I guess I've just been very lazy and I'm sorry. *Heh heh* I have nothing to say but enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own EE&E and for some reason, I doubt you do either. But if you do, please don't sue me! It won't do you any good... Plus, this is just a FanFic. *Heh heh*  
  
CHAPTER 21... STEVIE, SATURDAY 10.30 AM  
  
Erg! Where could it be? I knew I brought it… But where was it? "YA YA YA!!!" Came out some, well, odd war cry of sorts. I couldn't help but jump onto my bed. I sighed and rolled over to look at my pillow. Where could it be?  
  
I heard a knock on my door. "Stevie?" a voice called. "You okay? I heard some screaming…" I dug my face into my pillow, trying to think and ignoring my cousin outside my door. "Stevie?" I dug deeper. "Okay Stephanie, I hope you're dressed because I'm coming in!" The door then opened slowly, revealing a Double-D with his hand over his eyes. "Stevie? You dressed?"  
  
I lifted my head out of its burial ground, "Yeah." I laughed and moved towards my sax case -hoping to find music in there on my third go-round. "I got out of the shower a long time ago and now I'm looking for my music."  
  
"Hey, hey, hey," Eddy said. "I see somebody's gotten clean."  
  
I shrugged and looked up to see Ed above me. Whoah. That was kinda a scary sight. "Er -Ed?" I stammered. "If you were music, where would you hide?" It couldn't hurt to ask.  
  
Ed looked out blankly. "In the refrigerator."  
  
I stared blankly, back at him and shrugged, "Couldn't hurt."  
  
"Stevie," said Edd now sitting down on the chair in my room. "That idea is absolutely absurd. The refrigerator?!? Come now my good man."  
  
"Woman," I said, running downstairs the fridge. I opened the door and, sure enough, there sat my music under the milk. 'What the?' I wondered. Oh well. I sighed. Some things are best unknown.   
  
By this time the three dorks had come downstairs and they were back in the kitchen. "Was it there?" asked Double-D.  
  
I nodded, "Yeah… But how I do not know."  
  
"I put it there when you went into the shower so it'd be nice and cold when you got out," Ed said smiling.  
  
"Uh, okay," said Eddy. "Trust Lumpy to do that."  
  
I sat down and looked up at Ed, "If you don't mind my asking Ed, were you digging in my sax case?"  
  
Ed looked blankly, out into space, "I like chickens Double-D."  
  
Edd sat down now, "Hmmm… That's nice Ed." Edd looked my way, "I'm sorry he went through your stuff Stevie, he's a little odd like that."  
  
I shrugged, "Esta bien."  
  
"What's that mean?" asked Eddy.  
  
"It's all good," I replied, not mentioning I could be possibly be mistaken since my friend Brian says it all the time and has never really translated it for me… I kinda translated it for myself. *Heh heh* Oh well, I had completed two years of Spanish after all.  
  
"Stevie?" Double-D asked. "Not to question you or anything, but can you maybe get out your sax and play us a few, er, tunes? So we at least know what we're getting ourselves into."  
  
I shot up from my seat, "Are you saying you don't trust my playing?"  
  
"Did I say that?"  
  
"No, but you implied it."  
  
"No I did not!"  
  
"Yes you did, you dork!"  
  
"Stevie, he was just wondering!!!" Eddy yelled with a pleading look in his eyes. Wow. That was odd seeing that come from him. even though I'd only been in Peach Creek for a week I knew that was a rarity.  
  
I sighed, "I'll set up just to prove to you three I am good at the saxophone." I then trudged upstairs to go set up.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I sat there with my sax resting on my knee, in ready position. "So," I looked at Double-D. "Those are most my songs, at least those that are recognizable."  
  
"They're approximately twenty measures each Stevie, I believe we need something longer. Just one."  
  
I sighed, it was a true statement. "Er, okay. There's one song I got right before I left home from my friend, Catrina. It's for her barritone sax though, so I need to transcribe from Eb to Bb. Ya know?"  
  
"Huh?" asked Eddy.  
  
I sighed, "Nevermind you." I looked at Edd, "Or I could just play it now and you could listen."  
  
Edd shrugged, "What do we have to lose?"  
  
I shrugged, "I dunno." I was now rummaging through my music folder, "Ah ha! Found it!"  
  
"What is it?" asked Eddy who had actually been kinda quiet this conversation. I looked at him, "The theme to Indianna Jones." I then looked at it for a moment… "Just to let you guys know, this is sight-reading for me. I've never read this before or anything."  
  
Ed shrugged, "I like buttered toast!"  
  
Double-D looked at him and then at me, "Do play Stevie." I shrugged and took a breath…  
  
"No!!!" screamed Ed. I looked at him. He smiled. "Don't go in the Temple of Doom with out making sure your heart stays! And eat lots of buttered toast. And save the chickens!!!"  
  
I stared at him. That was the oddest warning I had ever gotten before playing. But, I took a breath and played -forgetting to eat my buttered toast. Heh heh.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was later in the afternoon and I stood behind a curtain. I peeked outside of it to see the whole cul-de-sac, excluding Nazz who had not yet arrived… Thank goodness Edd and I finished the prizes only moments before.  
  
"Got everything?" Edd asked me.  
  
I nodded, "Er, sure thing. I even have a new reed."  
  
"So?" asked Eddy, standing next to us. I shrugged, I was too lazy to explain.  
  
Edd then stuck his head out the curtain and muttered, "Uh-oh."  
  
"What?" asked Eddy frantically.  
  
"Kankers," Edd whispered. 


End file.
